Alice Maresato
Alice Maresato (希里アリズ, Maresato Alice), is one of the main characters of Highschool of the Dead. She is formally introduced in episode 8 or the anime. Due to her young age, she currently doesn't have any weapons at her disposal, although she was given firecrackers by Asami Nakaoka to distract'' "Them".'' About Only 7 years old she was saved from being attacked by several undead by Takashi after her father was killed by members of a household who wouldn't allow them safety. Innocent and passive, Alice is the only member of the group that maintains a cheerful attitude despite all their troubles and the loss of her parents. Looking up to everyone in the group as a bigger brother and sister, she is unwilling to leave them even if it's for her own safety. Alice is often seen playing with a small dog named Zeke, whom they had picked up while saving Alice, and Kohta, to whom she has grown fairly attached. Presiding over her as a mother figure is Saya to whom she has also grown attached. Alice is also bilingual, able to speak in English and Japanese, and maybe multiracial. It was also recently revealed that she was the next door neighbor to Takashi's friend Imamura. Appearance Alice Maresato has pink hair, wears a small jean jacket, and a skirt. She also has burgundy colored eyes. History Not much is known about Alice's past, except that her father was once a newspaper reporter. Personality Alice is the happy-go-lucky person in the group. She almost always maintains a cheerful attitude, unless in danger. Alice doesn't like when people are about to sacrifice themself for her. This is shown when her dad dies trying to protect her, and when Kohta was going to put her on the other side of a wire fence, sacrificing himself for her. She is also scared whenever Takashi is in a bad mood and yells around. Summary Alice is first seen in the series with her father, trying to find a safe location to stay, but to no avail. Unfortunately in their search, Alice's dad is murdered by one of the house owners that he asks if they could stay in. After the death of her father, Alice is seen crying out loud, kneeling beside her father's corpse, attracting the attention of many'' "Them". Also, Kohta notices her and together with Takashi, they attempt to rescue her. When Takashi arrives at the garden of the house where her father was murdered, Alice is saved momentarily by Takashi as he clears all of "Them" from the nearby vicinity. After what seems to be no escape for Takashi and Alice as "They" start to gather around the fence of the house, the two decide to walk on the fences of the houses to get out of their situation. Midway through, Alice tells Takashi that she need to go to the washroom. Takashi allows her to urinate on his back, and is seen to display an awkward expression. Suddenly they almost stumble into the crowd of them when one of "Them" pulls Takashi's shoelace, but he is able to regain balance. After the group comes to extract them, Takashi and Alice are saved. Next, Alice is seen riding on top of the Humvee, singing Row Row Row Your Boat, with Kohta. After singing the Japanese version, Alice sings the English version, much to the admiration of Kohta. When they arrive on the other side of the river, Alice is about to be handed to Takashi so she can get off the car, but Alice stops Takashi and tells him that her panties are still hanging on the radio antenna of the car. Rei quickly pulls Alice down and they all get dressed behind the Humvee. After the group decide to start their journey into the city, Alice is seen sitting inside the Humvee next to Kohta. Once they encounter the accident at the wire fence, Alice stays in the car, crying because there is nothing she could do and mostly because of how scary "They" are. After Kohta runs out of magazines, Alice passes him two new ones, much to the surprise of Kohta. When all seems to fail, Kohta is about to tell her to jump over the other side of the wire fence, telling her that everybody will come meet her soon. Alice suddenly breaks out in tears and says "no no no", saying that Kohta has the expression that her father had just before he died and how much she wants to remain with the group. (Anime) * After Takashi and Saeko decide to lure "them" away from the stalled Humvee, Saya's mom comes to the rescue along with some other people. Once the group is safely secured on the otherside of the wire fence, Alice asks Kohta whether Takashi and Saeko will be alright, leading Kohta to say that Saeko has immense abilities and Takashi has a stubborn mind. The next time that Alice is seen is when she's waiting at the back of the house for Takashi and Saeko's arrival. After they arrive, she happily greets them and jumps up to give both of them a hug. Later, Alice is seen coming through the door, hearing Saeko and Takashi laughing, and asks whats so funny. Takashi replies to her saying that he's is glad to see that Alice is alright, and reflects back on how he saw her crying and sleeping with Shizuka. After the scene ends, the next time Alice is seen is in Rei's room, where Saya was holding a group conference. During the group conference, Alice witnesses Saya's father beheading one of his retainers who has become one of "them". Afterwards, a small argument breaks out between Takashi and Saeko against Kohta. Once Kohta leaves the balcony , Takashi and Alice go after him. On the way, Alice asks Takashi if he had an argument with Kohta and says that the best way to apologize would be to talk to Kohta. Soon, Alice is shown running off to find Kohta to comfort him. Suddenly Alice rushes back to tell Takashi and the others that Kohta is in trouble, and joins Takashi to go find him. When they arrive at the scene, they see Kohta surrounded by Souichiro and his retainers, demanding for Kohta's guns. They join the argument and stand up for Kohta. The next time Alice is seen is when she accompanies Kohta and the others in the hallway, just before Takashi, Rei, and Saeko were deciding to go search for their parents. Later Alice is seen standing with the group holding Zeke while Shizuka is overjoyed that she remembers her friend's number. Alice goes to ask why Shizuka is so excited and Shizuka responds to her while shoving Alice into her breasts. After Shizuka tells everyone about her news, Alice is seen underneath Shizuka's breasts. After the EMP occurs, Alice is with the group listening to Saya's explanation about it. Once the horde of "them" breaks into the estate, Alice stays with Shizuka and the two hide until "their" numbers die down. After a fair amount of them has been killed, Alice goes with Shizuka to wait with the group and the survivors. There, Alice gets a hug from Yuriko and she tells her that she is a good girl and needs to listen to her big brothers and big sisters. After the group leaves the survivors to find the Humvee, Alice stays with Shizuka as the rest of the group fight off "them" while Maddo is fixing the Humvee. After Shizuka gets attacked by one of "them", both Alice and Shizuka are saved by Saya, who later tells the two to wait in the car. After the car is operational and everyone boards it, the group drives out of the estate and enter onto a highway. There, Alice notes the abundance of "them" and is last seen with Shizuka looking happily into the sunrise. 'End of Season 1 Anime Summary for Alice Maresato''' (Manga) * After her rant with Kohta, the group are saved by an oncoming group of people dressed as firemen. Once the people rescue the group over the wire fence, one of the firefighters reveal that she is Saya's mom. Trivia *Many fans speculate the TV reporter shown in episode 6 could be Alice's mom. This is because of the same colored hair and because at the end of a manga volume, there was a picture of Alice holding hands with her dad and a woman, who looks exactly like the TV reporter. *Alice can ride a bike with adequate skills even though she has just been on it once *Alice never cries out whenever she is scared when "they" approach the group Category:Characters